Glum and Dumb
by softballgurl9203
Summary: This is just a short little story about Skittery's love life ,i suck at summarys ,read and review if you like it would be greatly appericated a.n. this is in the same universe as Home is Where the Heart is meaning there are some similar OC's
1. Flirting

5

Glum and Dumb

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsie's sadly

A.N. This is just a little story about Skittery and his love life

**Chapter 1:**

"Skittery, what is wrong with you" a blonde headed girl in a tattered gray cabby hat asked as she found him on his bed in mid-afternoon in the middle of July

"Nothings wrong I'm just tired" he said as he rolled over to look at her, her being one of is best friends Patches

"Yea, if you're just tired, then why are you** always** so glum and dumb" she asked playfully while patting his head as she walked past his bunk

"Look Patches, I'm not its just all this heat is getting to me" he responded while getting up lazily and walking over to her and reaching over her head for his hat and placed in on his head she turned around to find him towering over her at the height of 6'2 to her 5'4

"Well let's go do something" she said cheerfully

"Like what?" he questioned and sighed at her apparent never ending cheerfulness

"Like go to Tibby's or walk around Central Park" she said and moved past him to retrieve something or other form her bed

"Do I have a choice" he asked lazily

"Yes, Tibby's or Central Park" she replied

"Well, I opt for Central Park since it's probably quieter there than in Tibby's" he said while smiling at her as she fussed over the drawer that would not open despite her efforts and when she finally got it open she stumbled a bit and then went digging in the drawer for some sort of knick knack he was sure of it

"Whatcha lookin' for Patches" he said and she heard the apparent humor in his voice

"Have you seen my necklace, I could have sworn I put it in here this morning" she said almost talking to herself

"Try under you pillow" he said

"Ah there it is, how'd you know it would be there" she asked

"Cause' it always is" he said while full out grinning at her

"Ha ha very funny" she said as she smacked him lightly on the side of the head

"Your gonna' pay for that missy" he said

"Oh yeah what are you gonna' to do about it" she said while smirking playfully

"Oh your gonna' get it come 'ere" he said as he started to chase her out of the bunkroom, and she shrieked a bit and took off down the steps Skittery hot on her tail

"Bye Kloppman" she said as she raced past his desk Skittery right behind her gaining speed , Mr. Kloppman just shook his head at the two wondering if they were ever going to figure out that they were right for each other

"Gotcha" Skittery said as he grabbed a hold of her waist and swung her around a bit

"Ahh… SKITTERY! Put me down" she pleaded while laughing her head off "You win, you win now let me down" she said while still laughing

"That'll teach you to smack me" he said with a genuine smile, one she hadn't seen lately

"Right" she said as he placed her down on the ground still grinning like a fool

"So let's go" exclaimed as she grabbed his and led him down the block but they were interrupted by Oscar and Morris Delancey "Look what we have here" Oscar said as he advanced on Patches "What's a pretty little thing like you doing with this lousy , good for nothin' street scum" he said while leering at her

"Huh and here I was thinking that you to were lousy street scum, my mistake" she said with a light smirk as she tried to make her way past them

"I don't think so sweet face" he said while blocking her path

"Move out of the way Delancey, before I make you" Skittery said coming up behind her

"Oh, boy the big bad Newsie is gonna get me, I'm so afraid" he said sarcastically

"Get out of our way" he said as he pushed past them

"Whatever just make sure you watch you back doll-body" Morris said as he cracked and walked away form Skitt's and Patches

"Jack ass" Patches said and frowned while looking around

"Hey" Skittery said as he picked her chin up with his finger "Have they been botherin' you a lot recently?"

"No, not really I mean its every once and a while, it's not really a big deal" she mumbled and grinned up at him but he looked back at her with an unconvinced look and she said

"Relax Skitt's I can take care of my self, you of all people should know that" she said while patting him on the arm as they walked through Central Park


	2. Bumps and Bruise’s

4

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsie's

**Chapter 2- Bumps and Bruise's**

-The Next Day-

"Ow, ow , ow " Patches mumbled as she walked up the lodging house stairs up to the bunk room, her head spinning dangerously , you see when the Delancy's said that she should watch her back they weren't kidding

"Hey Patc... what happened" Ace asked as she stumbled into the girls bunkroom

"Nothing," she said as she tried to sit down but winced as she tried

"Patches, who did this?" Ace asked quietly as she helped her on to her bed

"Don't worry about it Ac…" but her sentence wasn't finished because she passed out unconscious on her bunk

"Patches" Ace asked almost hysterically after there was no response she bolted form the room and flew down the stair's to get some water, bandages and anything that would help revive her friend and almost ran straight into her best friend Racetrack

"Whoa, Ace slows your roll" he said while catching her as she almost fell down the stair case

"Race, oh god where's Skittery?" she asked frantically

"He's was just about to come from Tibby's when I left, but he must have had to do something, what's wrong?" he asked concerned at her franticness

"Go get him ,it's Patches" she asked while running the rest of the way down the stairs to try and find some water to clean out Patches cuts

-Racetracks POV-

"Skitt's!" he yelled to get the taller boys attention form a few meters away

"What's up Race?" Skittery asked as he moved towards his Italian friend

"You have to get back to the lodging house it's Patches" Race said out of breath form trying to find him, In all the time he'd known Skittery , Race had never seen him look that scared, as the boy sprinted to the lodging house

-In the Lodging House

"Patches!" Skittery yelled as he ran up the stairs

"Ace what happened?" Skittery said frantically as he burst into the girls lodging

"I don't know she passed out before she told me what happened, or who did it, but if I had to put money on it, I'd say that it was the Delalcey's" Ace said with anger filling her voice

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked anxiously

"Well Kloppman seems to think she'll be ok, but she's just got to sleep it off and heal a bit but other than that she'll be ok" Ace said in a big jumble of worried anxiety

"Good, I'll be right back I have to go take care of something, just make sure you come get me if she wakes up" he told Ace

"Sure thing Skitt's, oh and get a punch in for me" Ace said referring to the Delancey's

"Ok Ace, I'll see you later" he told her wondering how she knew that's where he was going

-Skittery's POV-

He walked up towards the Distribution Center and found Oscar and Morris laughing their asses off

"Well look who it is, how's your little girlfriend" Oscar sneered

"You fucking bastered" Skittery said in a deadly calm voice "Do you think it's fucking funny…"he said his voice at an alarming rate and he sucker punched Oscar in the face and the boy doubled over in pain , Morris tried to get Skittery form behind but Skittery whipped around and punched him square in the jaw successfully punching him out as he turned back around and Oscar had recovered form the sucker punch , but the anger that filled Skittery's veins took over and he smashed his fist into Oscars stomach and then his face and then again until the boy was disoriented and Skittery bent down into Oscar's face and whispered

"If you ever touch her again, it'll be a lot worse" and with that the tall Newsie walked back down the street towards the lodging house adrenalin still pumping through his veins


	3. Waking Up

3

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsie's

**Chapter 3- Waking Up**

_A.N.Italics are thoughts _

-The Next Day-

Patches woke up to the light shining in her eyes and pressure on her hand, she blinked a few times to clear her mind and the looked over to her right to find Skittery asleep in a chair next to her bunk and his hand placed over hers

"Now how did I get here?" she questioned out loud

"Morning" Skittery said while sitting up in the chair and his whole body cracked

"Morning, so what happened?" she asked

"Well, to make a long story short, you came back to the bunkroom all banged up form those bastards, the Delancey's , you passed out and you've been here ever since" he said looking a mixture of angry/upset/happiness (so as you can tell it was a pretty interesting face)

"Oh" she said looking worried

"What's wrong Patches?" Skittery asked

"Nothing" she said rather unconvincingly

"You know you're the worst liar in the world" he teased

"Yea, it's just … how did you know it was the Delancey's" she asked

"Lucky guess" he muttered

"Youse almost as bad a liar as I am" she said while smiling slightly

"Not quite"he mumbled jokingly "So how you are feeling?" he questioned

"Better than I look I'm sure" she replied with a light joking air to her voice

"Hmph, well that's a plus cause' you look like hell" Skittery said eloquently (note the sarcasm)

"Gee thanks Skitt's, that's just what every girl wants to hear after she gets the shit, beat out of her" Patches remarked with a pout on her face

"That's not what I meant…"Skittery backtracked

"Relax, I'm just playing with ya'" she said while smiling slightly

"Oh right I knew that" he replied "Well I gotta go sell my papes, I'll be back later to check on you , so don't get any crazy ideas in that pretty little head of yours about sneaking out" Skittery said with a suspicious look upon his handsome features

"Aye Aye Sir" Patches said mockingly while saluting at him

"Seriously, you need to rest and heal alright" he said warningly with a concerned look across his face

"Yup I got it go on go sell your papers without me" she said dramatically

"Drama Queen" he yelled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs of the lodging house

"_He is so adorable when he's worried" she thought to herself "Whoa, where the hell did that come from" she thought alarmed as she drifted back into a fitful sleep _

A.N. its short I know ill try to update a.s.a.p. read and review please!


End file.
